The Son of Water
by iceskatesk
Summary: percy thinks that he is the only son of poseidon, or is he?
1. Chapter 1

**This is about Percy after the Last Olympian.**

Percy POV

There I was, sleeping in Cabin 3.

Everything was perfect.

I was relaxing, there weren't any sounds, and there weren't any problems.

That was until I hear, "PERCY, get your lazy butt out of bed this instant!"

I stumbled out of my bunk, my hair in a mess, looking like an out of control mop.

I opened my door to find Annabeth, jumping up and down.

"What is it, Annabeth"  
"Tonight is Capture the Flag!"

"Yippee" I said unenthusiastically. "Can I go back to bed now?"  
"Fine, sleepy head, but only for ten more minutes, then I'm coming in to wake you up, the hard way."

I decided to just get ready by myself rather than Annabeth doing it the 'hard way'.

Which consists if setting the lower bunk on fire so I have to wake up and use all my waterpower to put it out.

It not only drains all my power, but it makes me regret staying up late last night.

So I took a shower and put on jeans and a camp t-shirt.

When I wandered out of my cabin I found peace and tranquility.

Too much peace.

I took two more steps to take a look around when splash.

I immediatly put a water shield around myself so I don't get wet then look up.

There, perched up on my roof was Conner and Travis.

"Really" I say "You should know by now that water can't get me wet unless I want it to"

"Oops" Conner says

They argue amongst themselves more ten minutes, probably longer.

I wasn't in the mood to stick around so I walked to the Dining Pavilion to have breakfast.

Turns out, I slept in really late because it was already lunch.

I didn't notice until I started eating that there were tons of new campers at the Hermes cabin.

"_Must of taken the Camp bus in this time" I thought._

Sometimes, when there are a lot of demi- gods in one place they send a bus there to pick them all up instead of having tons of satyrs travel all the way over there.

It just makes things easier.

Since it was Saturday I didn't have to do anything, but since it was Capture the Flag I decided to go down the Practicing Arena and practice with my sword.

When I got there I uncapped _Riptide_ and started stabbing dummies in the chest and practicing all of my moves.

When I looked at my watch I nearly fainted, 5PM.

Thirty minutes until Capture the Flag.

I quickly grabbed a Protein Bar from my Cabin and went to the mob of demi- gods getting ready for the game.

I joined the blue team, where Annabeth was and walked over to her.

"So, you got a plan?"

"Yep"

"Are you going to tell me?"  
"Nope"

"That sucks"

Since Annabeth had no intention of telling me her top secret plan I wandered around until Chiron took the microphone, "Ready, begin!"

The moment he said those words swords clashing and kids fighting filled the air.

I ran towards the red team's side to try to get the flag.

That's when I spotted a young demi- god, probably around twelve fighting an older demi- god from the Ares Cabin.

Probably a new kid.

Probably didn't stand a chance.

Ok, I have a soft heart, I went over to help.

"Go, kid, I'll take care of this"

The little demi- god ran off, grateful that I took over for him.

Soon I had the Ares kid on the ground and ran farther towards the red flag that was perched high on a boulder.

Just then I saw the same demi- god running towards it.

"_Poor kid, he'll never make it"_

I decided to stay back and try to protect him, aren't I nice.

Sure enough, a whole group of red- team mates came running over to me.

I clashed with them.

There were too many.

One of them ran up to the poor, little demi- god who was two feet away from the flag by now.

The Ares person cut the demi- god's arm and the demi- god fell to the ground.

I would have rushed over, but I had to keep these campers away from him.

Then I saw the little kid do something strange.

He walked over to the water to go clean his cut.

As soon as he touched the water the cut healed.

"_That can only mean one thing" I thought_

The demi- god was surprised too.

Just then everyone around started gasping.

I wondered what they were looking at.

I looked above the demi- gods head, and there was a glowing- green trident.

**Please review, oh please. If I get five reviews, I'll continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I realized that I forgot to write a disclaimer: I do not own any of Rick Riordan's characters. The only character I own is the new Son of Poseidon. Thank you for the reviews. I only got four, but close enough.**

Percy POV

I walked up to the demigod.

Apparently he didn't know what was going on either.

He reminded me of me, five years ago.

Now that I thought about it, the exact same thing happened to me.

I decided to be friendly to the demigod instead of staring at his head while he wondered what the heck was going on.

So I said to him, "Hi, I'm Percy, Son of Poseidon. What's your name?"

"Nice to meet you Percy. I'm Theo"

"Hi Theo. I can't help but notice that you have just been claimed"

"Percy, I can't see who claimed me. Could you tell me?"

"I'll give you a hint. It's a green trident"

"Poseidon" he murmured"

"Yes" Percy continued, "We are brothers"

Inside his head, Percy was doing a happy dance.

He always wanted a brother.

Just then, Percy spotted Rachel, so he walked up to her to introduce Theo to Rachel.

That's when Percy realized that Rachel's eyes started glowing green.

_Perseus decided Olympus's fate_

_We thought this was the end of the Great Prophecy_

_But yet there is more to come_

_The Prophecy is not yet over_

_The next Big Three to reach sixteen_

_Will choose the fate of not Olympus_

_But the world_

Chiron spoke up, "Everyone is to return to their cabins immediately, dinner will be brought to you"

Everyone scurried off.

It was a rare occasion when they got room service.

Percy and Theo started to walk away too when Chiron said, "Everyone except you two"

They were disappointed to see that Chiron was pointing at them.

So they walked over to them.

He scooped them up and set them on his back.

Percy was jealous, why was it that when other demigods were with them they got to ride on his back.

Whenever Percy asked, Chiron said no.

Whatever

They galloped off to the Big House where Chiron gave them lemonade and told them to sit down.

Chiron said, "I see we have another Son of Poseidon. This is bad, very bad."

"Why?" Percy asked.

"I cannot tell you because then worse things would happen"  
"Ugh" Percy replied.

After a long talk, Chiron told Percy he would be Theo's escort.

It was late so they decided to go back to the cabin.

"We live in Cabin Three. We are the only ones that do because Poseidon is one of the Big Three. The Big Three which are Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades made an agreement that they would never have any more demigod children because they were very powerful. As you can see, that agreement did not last very long."

When Percy opened the door he saw that they had put another bunk in the room.

"This is my bunk" Percy said. "That is yours"

Percy pointed to the empty bunk.

Then he climbed in his bunk and fell asleep, looking forward to rest and relaxation.

No such luck.

Percy's dream:

_I was standing behind a wall._

_I recognized this place._

_It was Olympus._

_I peeked around the corner, but then remembered that I was invisible, so I just stepped out into the open to find myself in the throne room._

_Sitting on his throne was my Father._

_I was really tempted to go over to him and talk, but I knew that he wouldn't be able to hear or see me._

_Zeus was talking to the other eleven Olympians._

"_Poseidon!" he yelled, "I knew you broke the rules when you had one son, but two! This is unacceptable"_

"_I'm sorry your majesty"_

_Percy had never seen his Father look so distressed._

_Athena spoke up, "If there is one more child of the Big Three, then doesn't that mean that he will decide the world's fat?"_

_Zeus looked confused, "Yes, I guess it would. This is very bad, very bad indeed."_

_Apollo joined in, "So if that child were to reach sixteen he would be able to decide the fate of the world"_

_Zeus said, "But Hades little brat is older than Poseidon's. That would mean that Hades would be able to act through his son"_

_Percy wanted to jump out there and say that Nico would never do such a thing as to destroy the world._

_The dream ended_

Percy woke up with a start.

Theo was shaking him awake.

"It's Sunday" Percy mumbled.

"But you were going to show me around the whole camp today"

Percy was beginning to think that this whole little brother thing could backfire.

**Do you like? Hey if any of you viewers out there like the Gallagher Girls series I suggest looking at my story called "Gallagher Girls Book 5 Who are You?" As soon as I get five reviews the next chapter will be posted.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews. I only got three this time, but I figured that was the best I was going to get.**

Percy POV

I rolled out of bed and took as long as possible to take a shower and put my clothes on.

Theo didn't seem to notice that I was taking forever to do everything.

I couldn't help feeling sorry for the guy; I mean he's a son of Poseidon.

I don't think he know yet how bad that is and how much danger that's going to put him in.

By the time we left the Cabin it was ten o' clock and Theo was very anxious.

Then we went to breakfast where I ate three pieces of bacon and two pancakes, and Theo didn't eat that much.

Apparently he wanted breakfast to go by really fast so we could get to the tour.

I remember when I was like that.

It took three hours to show him the whole camp.

He met a lot of people who were as surprised as I was that I had a brother.

At lunch we went back to the Dining Pavilion where I finally sat down and got to think.

Well, almost.

Theo started asking questions.

What does Poseidon look like?

How many times have you been to Olympus?

When will I get to go on a quest?

Of course, I had to answer them.

I wasn't sure if I should be patient with Theo or not patient.

I didn't know if I was going to want to have a brother or not.

I was really confused right now.

At the campfire I was sitting with Annabeth and Grover, talking about nothing when Theo came running up to us and started babbling on and on about how the fire rock wall was so awesome.

And how they had to order him new shoes, because his other ones burned up.

I didn't want to tell anyone about my dream because I didn't want to worry anyone and place that thought in little Theo's mind.

He's only a kid.

I'm seventeen, I can handle this.

Just then I looked at Annabeth.

I never realized how beautiful she really was.

I mean, I thought it, but this was different.

The glare from the fire seemed to hit her at just the right angle so her hair looked golden, like drachmas.

I wanted to stroke it, but then I would seem like a weirdo.

Ugh, I thought.

Why does teenager life have to be so confusing and frustrating?

That night I looked over at Theo's bunk.

He seemed so innocent and I don't know, kidlike.

I didn't want anything to happen to him.

He didn't know what it was like.

He didn't know how to use his powers.

I wanted to help him, but I knew it would be better if he learned on his own.

That was what I had to do.

I looked up at the ceiling.

I guess having a brother was going to be fun after all.

In the morning we had to get up early because in was Monday.

First was sword fighting.

I showed Theo how to hold his sword.

He seemed to be a natural.

Except he didn't look comfortable with the sword I gave him.

Just like I don't feel right without Riptide.

That night at the campfire Chiron spoke up.

"The gods have told me that something is going wrong in the underworld. They are afraid that Hades is up to something. They mentioned that they needed demigods."

Every hand shot up except for the Aphrodite Cabin.

Chiron continued, "they have mentioned one demigod that they want to lead this quest. That demigod is Theo"

Everyone started clapping.

Theo looked like a deer in the headlights.

I nudged him to stand up.

Slowly, he rised to his feet and started to look more confident.

Chiron said, "Now you need to pick your companions."

Theo stuttered, "I would like to take Percy"

In his head Percy was so happy he wanted to cry.

His little brother picked him to go on his quest.

This was the best moment of his life.

"And I would like to take Elizabeth"

Elizabeth was a daughter of Athena that Percy got the hint that Theo had a crush on.

"_Aww" he thought in his head. That's so cute._

Chiron said, "Than it's settled. Percy, Theo, and Elizabeth will meet at the Big House tomorrow and I will give them the details of the quest. For now everyone is to return to their cabins for a good night's sleep"

Theo was beaming.

He looked so happy that the Gods had chosen him to lead the quest.

And Percy was happy for him.

**Ok Peeps. This is your chance to see what happens. If I don't get five reviews than the next chapter will not come out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in like, forever. If you read my story then I apologize so much I would have to drink a gallon of water my mouth would be so dry. Anyway, you aren't reading this to listen to me; you want to read the story. So, here you go.**

Annabeth POV:

So, I guess you have to feel happy for the fool.

Percy never had a sibling.

He always slept alone, he always ate alone, and he was always alone.

I guess that could make a person lonely.

So yeah, he has a brother, big whoop.

Now he spends every waking moment with him.

I'm not jealous or anything.

Ok, maybe a little.

So at the campfire last night he was just like, staring at me.

I mean, just say what you need to say.

Do I really need to say it for you?

It's not that hard Percy.

You just say a three words "You. Look. Beautiful."

I guess that's too much for his minuscule seaweed brain to process.

So now his little brother gets a quest and asks Percy to come with him.

Percy accepts and smiles.

He doesn't ask me!

I always go on quests with him, always.

Never, does he go alone.

Sure, he has a daughter of Athena.

But she just got claimed a few weeks ago.

Elizabeth was just a little twelve year old.

Annabeth just remembered that was the same age she and Percy were when they went on their first quest.

Just then she heard a noise outside her door.

Annabeth forgot where she was for a moment.

Then she recovered her thoughts.

She was on her bunk in her cabin, thinking about how Percy was an idiot.

She got up to go look outside and see what the noise was.

As soon as she opened the door, she found Percy babbling ninety miles an hour.

She brought him inside and shut the door.

When he finished Annabeth said, "Now, Percy, Catch your breath then repeat everything you just said, except slower.

Percy waited for a few seconds, then started, "Annabeth, I feel like a huge idiot"

"What else is new" she mumbled.

"I completely forgot and didn't ask you to come on the quest. I refuse to go without you. I told Chiron and he said that you could come."

Annabeth was speechless.

So Percy didn't _completely_ forget about her.

He could have lost his position in the quest.

But he did it without hesitation.

She was going with him.

This was so exciting.

Inside there were fireworks going off, but she wasn't going to show it.

"That's great" she said, as unenthusiastically as possible.

But Percy seemed to get the point and smiled at her and said, "Nice, Annabeth"

Then he walked away.

Percy POV:

So I realized at midnight that I didn't invite Annabeth to go on the quest.

She was probably so mad at me right now.

So I ran out of my cabin at one o'clock in the morning and made a mad dash for the Big House.

I ran inside and Chiron came out in his horse pajamas.

"What is it, Percy?" he mumbled.

"I have a huge problem"

"What is it, Percy?" he repeated.

"I forgot to invite Annabeth to come on the quest. I know that it is tradition that only three people can come, but she has to come. I would never tell her this, but I need her. Without her I would die in the first five minutes. Please, I beg of you, let her come."

"That was a very nice speech, Percy. I guess I will have to forget about tradition and let her go."

"Thank you so much, Chiron."

"You're welcome, Percy. Can I go back to bed now?"

"Yes"

"Thank you" Percy ran back to his cabin, smiling"

When he woke up the next morning he ran straight to the Athena Cabin and started knocking frantically on the door.

It took a few minutes, but Annabeth finally opened it.

They went through the normal routine, me rambling on really fast, Annabeth letting me inside, me catching my breath and repeating everything I just said so that she can analyze everything.

After I told her that I needed her and everything she said that was great that she could come.

She tried to make it sound like she didn't care, but I knew that she was really happy that I remembered her.

"_Score for Percy" I thought inside._

Then we walked outside to find Elizabeth and Theo waiting for us, each holding two backpacks.

Theo handed me one, and Elizabeth handed one to Annabeth.

Theo said, "You ready?"

"You bet" I replied.

**Ok people, please review. Anonymous reviewers count too. When I get five reviews, the next chapter will be up.**


End file.
